Kiss Me
by AnimeGeek7
Summary: Keita has always been confused about his feelings for his step sisters. But when Riko gets a new boyfriend, he gets more jealous than he should. Rated M for sexual content and some language
1. Confusing

1. Confusing

"Perv alert."

Ako screamed and jumped back. "R-Riko! I was just…"

Riko smirked. "Smelling Keita's sheets?"

"No!" Ako gasped. "I was just… changing out his sheets so he has a clean bed to sleep on. Not something _you _would do."

"Yeah, whatever." Riko walked over to Keita's bed. "But, I bet _I _was the reason he had a boner last night."

a.a.a.

Keita sighed and slumped down in his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about how Riko and Ako had tried to have sex with him last night. Again.

"Keita!" he jumped and looked up. His three friends were glaring down at him. "What did you and your sister's do last night?"

"N-nothing at all!" Keita said, nervously looking around. "I mean… does it matter? They're not related to me by blood…"

"SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING!" one of them shouted. "Lucky bastard…"

_"Shhhhh!" _Keita whispered. "You don't have to scream. And we seriously didn't do anything."

They gave him one last glare and turned around to leave. Keita sighed in relief. The thing was, he used to get annoyed at them always seducing them. But now…

His head snapped up. What the hell was he thinking? He lowered his head onto the desk in defeat. Life was so confusing.

a.a.a.

"We have to do this right." Ako said, glancing at Riko. "So don't mess it up this time."

Riko shot Ako a glare. "I know what to do."

Keita walked though the doors and yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and he was really tired.

"Welcome home, Kei-chan!" Ako said and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome home, Keita." Riko said and gave him a seductive half-smile.

Ako crossed her arms over her chest. "You said it too late! We were supposed to both say it at the same time. And say "Kei-chan" instead of just "Keita". It sounds cuter."

"No, it sounds stupid."

"It does not! He likes it better!"

"I think Keita would prefer to be called by his real name."

"Well, why don't we ask him?"

Keita sighed and went into his room. Sometimes Riko and Ako got so competitive for no reason at all.

But, right now, he was too tired to care. So he just laid down on his bed and drifted into a sleep.

In his sleep, he dreamed. But it wasn't really a dream. More like a flash-back. He dreamed of all the times he spent with his step sisters. Then, out of no where, he dreamed about the time he and Riko had kissed with the chocolate lipstick.

It went through every little detail and he could almost feel Riko's lips on his. Wait. This felt too real.

His eyes shot open and sure enough, Ako was kissing him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he waved his arms around wildly. Once he finally pushed her off, he took deep breaths. He hated when she did that.

She simply giggled and turned on his light. "Just trying to wake you up, Kei-chan. It's time for dinner."

He pulled his sheets off and looked around. Riko was standing at the door with that smirk on her face. Then, she waltzed across the room and leaned into him. Her lips were touching his ear and shivers shot up his body.

"I know I was the reason you had a rather… wet dream." She whispered in an unbelievably sexy voice. Then she kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

Keita's eyes bulged. _Wet dream? _He looked down.

"Shit." He mumbled.


	2. Jealous

2. Jealous

As Riko, Ako, and Keita were walking to their new high school, Keita kept thinking about his dream. What could it mean? Why was it that moment in particular?

"Bye, Kei-chan. You better listen to the teacher and get good grades." Ako scolded. Then she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Keita looked right at her. "Ako-nee!" he complained. "I told you that you weren't allowed to do that at school."

Ako giggled. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Then she ran off to her class.

Keita stared after her. To be honest, he did sort of enjoy it. But not as much as usual. And what really disappointed him was that Riko didn't also kiss him.

a.a.a.

Riko walked out of the classroom and headed to lunch. As she whipped her head around, looking for Keita and Ako, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You must be Riko." A guy she didn't recognize said. "You and your sister are always the topic of any conversation with the guys here." He gave her a wink.

Riko blushed a little. "Um, yeah. I'm Riko."

The guy had blonde somewhat spiky hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Ren. I just transferred here." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Honestly," Ren whispered. "I think you're way hotter than your sister." For some reason, this made Riko really happy.

Ren then gave her another wink and walked away. Well that was strange. Was Ren hitting on her? I mean, that wasn't unusual. Guys were always trying to woo Riko and Ako. But, this time, she actually liked it.

a.a.a.

All during lunch, Riko never tried to seduce Keita. She didn't want to. It was like her feelings for him were slowly fading away.

"Riko-nee?" Riko jumped and turned to where the voice was coming from. Keita was sitting there looking concerned.

"You're acting kinda strange. You haven't talked the entire lunch. Are you okay?" he asked.

Riko stood up and brushed some dirt off her butt. "Yeah. I'm fine." She turned away and went to look for Ren.

a.a.a.

_"What?" _Ako screeched. "But… then, you don't like Kei-chan?"

Riko shrugged. "Not like that. After all, he's my little brother."

Ako smiled widely. "That's great. For me, anyway. Now that you have a boyfriend, I get Kei-chan all to myself!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Riko blushed. "We're just going out to dinner tomorrow."

a.a.a.

Keita's eyes bulged out and he balled his and into a fist. Riko had a date? This made him really angry. So that's why she was so distant today. "She doesn't give a shit about me." Keita whispered angrily.

Then, he stopped. Why did he care? That was just one less sister to worry about.

He walked off, deciding that he didn't care what the hell his sisters did. But, on the inside, he did care. A lot.

a.a.a.

"Riko!" Ren called when they arrived at school. Riko's face immediately lit up and she ran over to him.

Keita looked away. 'I don't care, I don't care,' he though to himself.

Ako took Keita's hand and smiled up at him. He jerked his hand away. "I told you to stop it!" he said and stormed off.

Ako stood there and watched him. "Jeez… why is he so angry?" she muttered and walked to her first class.

a.a.a.

After Keita's class, Ren walked over to him. "So…" he started with a smirk. "I hear you're Riko's step brother."

Keita narrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. And?"

Ren chuckled darkly and lowered his voice. "Let's just say that if you try to get in her pants, she won't let you. Because she's mine."

Keita gritted his teeth. "You bastard. Do you even like Riko?"

"Sure," Ren said. "She's sexy."

This made Keita even more angry. "You mean you only like her for her looks?"

Ren smirked. "Easy there. I'm not looking for a fight. But, no, I like Riko for everything." Then he walked away.

Keita balled up his fists. Ren was lying. He didn't like Riko at all. And if he broke her heart, Keita would kill him.


	3. Date

3. Date

Keita took a deep breath and knocked on Riko's door. "Come in." he heard through the door.

He stepped through her door and stopped, his face turning red. Riko was brushing out her hair… in her bra and underwear.

Riko's face also got hot. "O-oh," she stammered. "Um… you're not Ako."

"No," was all Keita could say. He couldn't stop staring at her. Then he snapped his head up. "S-sorry, Riko-nee. I'll leave now."

He turned around only to have Riko grab his wrist. He turned around slowly. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes were curved down seductively. "You don't have to leave."

"Actually, I wanted to talk about something." They sat down at the table. "Um, Riko-nee, is Ren your boyfriend?"

This seemed to take her by surprise. But then, she smirked. "Jealous already, Keita?"

Keita blushed and leapt back. "N-no of course not!"

Riko giggled. "Keita, you don't have to lie. Admit it. You like me better than Ako."

Keita looked around nervously. "What are you saying all of a sudden? I just asked if you and Ren were… dating." He cringed at the last word.

"Is there a problem with that?" Riko stood back up. "We have a date tonight."

Keita looked down. "Oh." So that was why she was getting all primped up. Then he remembered his conversation with Ren earlier that day.

"You shouldn't trust him." Keita said firmly.

Riko cocked her had in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because…," he started. "I- I had a conversation with him today at school. He kind of only likes you for your looks."

Riko had just pulled on a black dress. She looked up at him. "Is that what he said?"

"Well… not really. I mean, he said you were sexy. And then I asked him if he only liked you for your looks and-"

Riko cut him off with a sharp glare. "There's nothing wrong with thinking that your girlfriend is sexy." She then slipped on a pair of black, beat up converse and walked out the door.

Keita smiled a bit. That was why he loved Riko. She didn't care that the converse didn't match with he fancy dress at all. She simply wore them because she wanted to.

He suddenly shook his head. Why was he thinking like this again? He sighed in frustration. Fine. If Riko wasn't going to listen to him, he'd have to prove it.

a.a.a.

The next day at school, Riko didn't walk o school with them. Instead, she walked with _Ren. _Keita mentally gagged.

He heard a familiar giggle and whipped his head around. Riko stood there with Ren, grinning up at him. Then she leaned in, still smiling, and kissed him.

Keita's eyes widened. He didn't like seeing her kissing someone else.

Riko then turned and stared directly at Keita. "Humph." She said, crossing her arms and looking away. Apparently, she was still mad about what Keita had said about Ren.

But so be it. She was damned stubborn, anyway. "Humph." Keita said and wrapped his arm around Ako's waist. Ako smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. But then, Keita grabbed Ako's shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips.

Ako looked like she was about to faint- in a good way. As they walked off, Keita glanced over his shoulder. Riko stood there, her mouth wide open in shock.

Keita stuck out his tongue. _Ha, _he thought. _Take that._


	4. Confession

4. Confession

Keita was in his room studying when he heard an angry knock on the door. "C-come in." he said shakily.

Riko opened the door and narrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell was that today?"

"I don't know… what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, you bastard!" Riko shouted. Keita was surprised. He had never seen Riko this angry before. "You were totally toying with Ako's feelings just because you're jealous."

Keita stood up. "I think _you're _jealous, Riko. If you weren't, why would you care if I kissed Ako?"

This seemed to take Riko by surprise. "Th-that's.."

"I knew it. You _are _jealous."

"Well, so are you. Why? Why do you care if I have a boyfriend?"

"That's obviously because I love you!"

Riko blushed and fell to the floor in shock. "W-what did you just say?"

Keita covered his mouth. What _did _he just say? "I mean… forget what I just said." He started to walk out the door when he heard a soft, "I love you too."

He turned around, his cheeks burning. "Um… what?"

Riko stood up and looked at him. "I don't know why I dated Ren, Keita. But I love you. That's never going to change."

Keita didn't know what came over him, but it was as if all his feelings for her that were being kept inside him were suddenly let out. He leaned in, cupped her face, and kissed her.

Riko didn't hesitate or pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

a.a.a.

Ako hummed to herself and strode down the hall. She stopped at Keita's room and opened the door quietly.

Then she screamed in horror at the sight. Riko and Keita quickly pulled away from each other.

"Keita!" Ako screeched. "What the hell?"

Keita looked down guiltily. "I… uh… I…"

Ako stormed angrily out of the room and crossed her arms. Fine. They could go at it all they wanted and she didn't care. She would get him tomorrow night.

Just then, her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Ren. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked today."

"O-oh. Thanks."

"Honestly? I think you're way hotter than Riko. You wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure! I'd love to go out with you!"

Keita narrowed his eyes angrily. "What did you just say?"

Oh, Keita. He just can't make up his mind…

**THE END**


End file.
